1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a system and method for processing sensor data, and more specifically to a system and method for analyte measurement.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
A blood glucose meter is used by individuals to measure the concentration of glucose in their blood. People with diabetes have a special interest in measuring the concentration of glucose as the level of glucose can be an indication of whether treatment of their diabetes is required or not.
Handheld, commercially available blood glucose meters are typically used for this purpose. Such commercially available meters work by having the patient place a small blood drop on a test strip (a “sensor”). Then the test strip is inserted in the glucose meter followed by processing of the test strip in the glucose meter to determine the concentration of the glucose. The processing is typically done by a processing engine that may be composed of an electro-chemical sensor interface and a controller.
In operation, the sensor will typically produce a small current (known as “work current”) when biased with a voltage via an operational amplifier configured as a transimpedance amplifier. The current will vary as function of the chemical reaction happening in the test strip and the voltage output of the transimpedance amplifier will vary accordingly. There is a need to provide, based on the work current, an accurate representation of the concentration of glucose.